


What Can I Do For You?

by sjax001



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel 616, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjax001/pseuds/sjax001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“夜安，无畏的勇士，我能为你做什么？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can I Do For You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruint](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ruint).



红衣的地狱厨房守卫者跃上一座1930年建成的公寓大楼屋顶。他步履沉重，一只手捂住了受伤的肋骨。他矗立在屋沿上凝神细听，用他除了视觉之外的所有感官阅读脚下的纽约城，脚下的街道传来肮脏的咒骂和叫嚣声。他听着，咬着牙。  
风速有了变化。在他上方30米处有个正在急速飞行的物体停了下来，那个物体巨大，简直是个静电的辐射源。空气的导电性在增强，制服下，Matt的汗毛根根直立。他还听到一个心跳：奇异的、完全非人的，像是被放慢了的战鼓声一样沉重。他转过身，抬起头。他知道那是什么。  
“夜安，无畏的勇士，”那个物体，雷神Thor，开腔说话，“我能为你做什么？”

超级英雄之间的距离也能像从天堂到地狱那么远，但并不是每个人都知道这一点。  
有些人是属于天国的。他们战斗在非常遥远的地方，对付的是凡人难以想象的敌人。灭世的浩劫，外星人的入侵，异空间的黑洞，苏醒的古神，等等等等。他们高来高去，喜欢抱团，强调一拥而上。  
而另外一些人属于地面。属于肮脏的街道，狭窄的、冒着热气的小巷。他们对付的是每个人在每一天都可能遇上的危险。盗窃，抢劫，强暴，杀人放火。他们要面对的并不是外在的威胁，而是人类自身的卑劣。因此他们也只能单打独斗。  
这两种超级英雄，尽管他们都被人叫做超级英雄，其实是很难说得上话的。他们是NBA和NBDL，是职棒大联盟和小联盟。就像是一个大企业里的技术开发部和法律合规部平日里其实也很少说得上话一样，这两种人也绝不会坐下来一起吃早餐。  
没有人比Thor更像是天国级别了，毕竟他就在天上飞。也没有人比Matt Murdock更接近地面了，毕竟他所在的地方叫做地狱厨房。  
因此，Matt Murdock不了解Thor，也对他所谓的神祗身份没有兴趣。他们确实曾经并肩作战，但为数极其稀少，平日就算碰上，顶多也就是点头之交。  
但这里是纽约。全世界、甚至可能是全宇宙超级英雄最密集的地区。所有的超级英雄难免都是抬头不见低头见。夜魔侠在他的巡逻生涯中不止一次撞见过雷神，而每次Thor遇上他都会停下来，飘浮在半空，说同样的话：“夜安，无畏的勇士，我能为你做什么？”  
Matt猜想这可能是某种北欧传统风俗，偶遇的武士们之间的礼仪，或者雷神只是把复仇者们那夸张的喜欢拉帮结派的方式朝他身上套。Matt明白，Thor肯和他说话，这称不上什么另眼相待，他大概只是不分什么青红皂白针对一切他觉得是”勇士“的人套近乎。Matt觉得，这实在是个相当好笑的做派。  
“谢谢，没有什么麻烦。一切都好。”他每次也客套地回答。  
那个飘浮在他头顶上的巨大物体也会点点头，然后又是一阵疾风。雷神会继续朝着复仇者大厦（“天国级别的超级英雄们”的基地）或者曼哈顿里任何一个能酿出蜜酒来的小酒馆飞去。而Matt则会松了一口气。Thor太过抢眼了，好几次身上还带着浓重的酒气，这解释了为什么他嗓门总是大得惊人。这很容易惊动阴影里的那些鼠辈，干扰夜魔侠的追踪和巡逻。如果有可能，Matt希望这样的偶遇越少越好，但毕竟这里是纽约。

而今晚情况有少许不同。今晚Matt很狼狈。几个街区外两个帮派在一个篮球场上发生了斗殴，都是十六七岁没脑子的年轻人。天气太热了，人的脾气也随之变得火爆。但篮球场附近有一家私人托儿所，专为街区里要上夜班的单身母亲们而设。Matt知道自己得要在家长接送孩子的时间前平息这场斗殴，否则事情可能会变得十分糟糕。但他很快就发现直接介入也许并不怎么明智。那些半大孩子还不是真正的罪犯，因此并不晓得要畏惧他；他们也还没有变成真正的贪婪和邪恶，只是像群凭借本能来行动，所以他们比最坏的成年人都更凶残。Matt并不想真正出手伤他们，只是想发出警告，但斗殴双方并不这么想。他们嘲弄他，一拥而上，他打断了其中两三个人的鼻梁，可还是在后脑和肋骨上狠狠挨了两下。  
他撤退了，两个帮派现在合二为一，吵吵嚷嚷地开始追赶他。他把他们引离了球场，然后消失在附近一座楼房的屋顶上。在他脚下，他听见那群小混混还在气势汹汹地四处找他，领头的人还在发出威胁，说要拿下夜魔侠的脑袋，就好象真的认为凭着他正在胡乱挥舞的小折刀和插在腰上的M-1911就能做到这一点一样。这很好笑，如果是平日，Matt会笑的。但今晚不。  
他觉得烦躁，觉得愤怒，地狱厨房的气味熏天，比往日更污浊，臭得让人生气，他热得在面罩下直流汗。他触摸自己的后脑和肋骨，都不是什么重伤，后脑的瘀青下个星期就能消失，肋骨也并没有断，只是疼得要死。如果他愿意，他可以跳下楼去，这就把那群乌合之众揍得鼻青脸肿四散奔逃，他可以把他们一个个全都绳之以法，扔到附近的警察局去。可是他不想这么做，他只是站在沥青屋顶上，聆听下面的动静，气得咬牙切齿。  
就在这个时候，雷神出现了。一如既往，带着一阵疾风，空气里静电噼啪作响。  
“夜安，无畏的夜魔侠，”Thor说，“我能为你做什么？”  
Matt不知道现在在居高临下俯瞰他的雷神眼中自己是什么模样。如果他真是神祗，他是不是已经看到刚才发生的那一幕了？夜魔侠竟然被一群鼠辈追得狼狈逃窜，这是多么可笑。是不是在Thor眼中，临阵脱逃的他已经不是勇士了？  
他张开口，他应该和平日一样说句客套话，把雷神打发走。可是今晚不。他太疲惫，也太愤怒了。  
他指着脚下那群吵嚷不休的小混混。  
“那个人，”他说，“领头的那个人。他叫Mayo，九岁的时候我就认识他。他在这片街区长大，母亲死于吸毒过量，父亲把他打发给年迈的祖母抚养，但表兄弟们讨厌他，所以他整天只能在街头闲逛。我救过他两次。一次是从想持枪勒索他的恶棍那儿。一次是从想要让他加入‘生意’的帮派分子那儿。我把胁迫他的那个大哥胖揍一顿的时候，他感激涕零。他对我说，我是这里孩子们心目中的英雄。他说希望将来他能成为我这样的人。如今他就在那儿，吸毒，持枪，做生意，做一切曾经欺凌过他的人在干的同样的事情，还叫嚣着要杀了我。”  
雷神保持着静默。Matt依然嗅得到对方身上的酒味。风翻卷着披风，静电噼啪作响。他转过身面对这这个自称的神祗。  
“你能为我做什么？”他反问，“你能打退大西洋海底的怪兽，你能砸扁斯库鲁人的星舰。你让他痛改前非吗？你不能杀死他，可你也不能拯救他。你能让如今在被他欺负的孩子将来不会变得和他一样吗？你能让这一群小混蛋都意识到他们究竟他妈的在干什么吗？”  
这是在迁怒。Matt心里非常明白。这是最愚蠢的迁怒，全都是因为他管不好自己的地盘，为了一件屁大的挫折，就冲着一个几乎全然陌生的人大发雷霆。可是他管不住自己。今晚是个炎热得叫人烦躁的夜晚，那些蒸腾的臭气，人体中散发出来的毒品气味，都让他气得发狂。  
“你能为我做什么？”他又问了一句，他知道这已经过头了。或许这样问会惹怒雷神，但Matt无暇顾及。他其实还想要问更多。他们，这些天国之上的超级英雄们，总是忙于拯救世界，就好像只要他们把地球从外星人那儿救下来，人类就不会自我戕害、腐烂和分崩离析。他们考虑过这样的事吗？或许是有的，可是他们太忙了，根本无法顾及，对吧？  
雷神依然在那儿，长久地静默着。Matt判断不出他那古怪的心跳是否因为这一场爆发而漏跳了几拍。  
而大气则在发生变化。气压在降低，湿度在飞速增加，闷热的空气里突然有了一丝凉意。突然之间，一滴雨水落到了Matt鼻尖上。伴随着一声雷声轰鸣，大雨忽如其来，它倾盆而下，很快就冲走了空气中残留的臭气。不远处的那些小混混们对骤雨始料未及，匆忙地跑散开来，低声咒骂着三三两两钻进建筑物下躲避。街道很快就变得安静了。清凉的雨水冲刷在房顶上，也冲刷过夜魔侠的身体，带走了他神经和肌肉中的热度。Matt嗅到了从地面上升起来的泥土的芳香，那是在世上几十亿种味道里最能让他感到平静下来的气味之一。

“我只能为你下一场雨而已，马修默多克。”在雨水声中，他听见雷神缓慢、低沉地这样说。

Matt抬起头来。伴随着一阵雷鸣，闪电劈开夜空，疾风再度刮起，Thor已经远去。

 

fin


End file.
